Business cards are a well-known and well understood method of conveying information, especially business information or contact information, between individuals or an individual and a company. Business cards in the United States are typically printed on twelve (12) point card stock, and are approximately 3.5 inches wide by 2 inches long. This size allows the business cards to be carried by both the owner and the recipient in a pocket, wallet, business card holder, or the like. Other business card sizes and card stock may also be used. A business card usually displays business and/or personal information such as a name, company affiliation, address, telephone number, fax number, website, email address, a logo, and the like. The appearance of a business card can range from traditional black text on white card stock to colorful and creative designs. Designs may include print on both sides, full color, raised or engraved print, novel materials, unusual shapes, and the like. Because there are great many business cards with relatively similar features, it is rare and valuable to have a business card that is memorable to its recipient.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a business card that allows a recipient to perceive the card giver's information in a unique, entertaining and/or interactive way. It is further desirable to increase the recipient's interaction with the business card by providing a game or other form of entertainment, thereby increasing the exposure and memorability of the business card to the recipient.